


Uncertain Circumstances

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Uncertain Circumstances

I’m so into you, I can barely breathe  
And all I wanna do is to fall in deep  
But close ain’t close enough ‘til we cross the line, hey, yeah  
So name a game to play, and I’ll roll the dice  
\---

He told you that this shouldn’t have started. It was against the rules for a member of law enforcement to get involved with a member of a victim’s family, but something about him - his calm demeanor in your time of stress, his curly hair, the faint comforting smile staining his lips - something made you kiss him that day when he came to check on you. And the next thing you knew…

Here you were. Nothing happened that night. He actually did have to get back to his team rather quickly, but that didn’t stop you from texting him, asking to see him when he got back from cases. He seemed interested. More than interested. But his penchant for obeying the rules told him he shouldn’t be getting involved, not when you were still so vulnerable.

It didn’t matter to you. All you wanted was him. He was beautiful, kind, caring, sweet. His words sparked a fire within you, something that had you feeling again after the senseless murder of your mother. 

\---  
Oh baby, look what you started  
The temperature’s rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
Before I make a move  
\---

Weeks went by. The two of you texted. Spoke whenever you could. Until you couldn’t help but address what was happening. You asked him about that kiss. Did he feel anything? Because you had. He’d said yes - he’d felt so much…but the rules. 

You remember the last text message you sent him before that night you crossed the line. “I won’t tell if you won’t tell. Your secret is safe with me Spencer.”

Fifteen minutes after that message was sent, your apartment door opened up to the man who lit your fire…

\---  
So baby, come light me up and maybe I’ll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that’s how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin’ us, so baby, let’s keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you  
\---

As you cherished your secret, you drowned in the memories of what was and what would soon be again. He was on his way after bowing out on his team for the fifth time in as many weeks. 

His lithe body moving against yours, skin on skin, colliding like swathes of silk. The way his lips ran over your skin, leaving subtle trails of fire as they pecked at your lips, your neck, your breasts, your thighs…the feeling was intoxicating, and despite being with others before, they were nothing like him.

Maybe there was something there. Something beyond the surface of what you’d been doing, but right now, you couldn’t get enough of each other. 

When you opened the door, a breathy hello fell from his lips before he took his lips in yours and started exploring your body for new tastes. As he lifted you against the door frame, you whimpered. It had only been a week since you’d last seen each other, but it felt like an eternity, your skin immediately alight under his touch. As confusing as it was too describe, he tasted and felt like home. With him you were comfortable and yet over-sensitized under his soft but insistent touch. “We shouldn’t be doing this,” he said again, his hand gliding under your skirt and inching underneath the delicate lace that covered your core. He looked down to where his hand stilled, fighting a battle within.

“Then stop,” you replied. “If you really want to. Sometimes rules are meant to broken Spencer.”

The desperation in his eyes. The being torn between staying true to the code he’d lived by for so long and being with you raging through his mind. Everything battled behind his eyes as ran his lips over your breasts and down your stomach. But he couldn’t deny the heat between you any more than you could, immediately returning to your side.

Once he lifted you into his arms and walked toward your bedroom, you knew the battle had been won - at least for another day. “Forget the rules.” He spoke it softly in your ear as he bit down gently, sending a shiver through your spine and a pool of arousal down your legs. 

No more words were spoken as he devoured you. His lips couldn’t get enough and you couldn’t get enough of him. You clung to each other. Nails and skin and teeth against skin. You threw caution to the wind and embraced everything you were to each other in this moment, reveling in the feel of him surging within you until you cried out together, muffling the sounds in each other’s shoulders. “Oh hell.”

A slight smile crossed his lips as he fell to your side and gathered you to him, his member pressing against the small of your back. “Can I ask you something?” You wondered. 

“Sure.” He ran his kiss-stained lips over the skin under your ear. 

“Has it ever been like this with anyone else?” This couldn’t be all in your head, right? There had to be an actual connection that you’d never experienced before. You’d bet it was started by grief, but there had to be more.

He knew what you meant and shook his head. “Never. I don’t know what it is, but I don’t want to let it go.” The strain in his voice told you that he thought he had to let it go. That infernal code of his.

“Then don’t,” you replied, touching his rosy lips with the tips of your fingers. His eyes darted away from yours, torn between his job and you…but it didn’t have to be that way. Or at least you didn’t think so. “Look, Spencer, I’m not telling you to start breaking rules left and right, but we live near each other. We tell people that we met randomly one day after my mother’s case. I asked how you were, you did the same, and things went from there. We don’t have to tell anyone when we started being a thing…just that we are…at least some kind of thing.”

Maybe he was using the “rules” as an excuse because you were just good for sex? But that didn’t seem like him. “We are a thing,” he said softly, noticing your look of uncertainty. “An explosive thing that I can’t describe.”

“That must be frustrating for you,” you chuckled, reaching down in between you and placing himself at your entrance one more.

He sat up, burying his face between your breasts as his voice rumbled through you. “Frustrating is a word for it. I need time to think about what we’re going to do. I just…I refuse to lose this feeling.”

“Me too” you said, sliding his length inside you once more. “For now let’s let go of that feeling and concentrate on this one.” You grabbed the sides of his face, staring deep into his eyes as you become fully connected.

\---  
Oh baby, look what you started  
The temperature’s rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?


End file.
